Two Worlds Collide
by drwhogirl10
Summary: What do you get when two worlds collide? Hate? Friendship? Pain? Or maybe even love? Lily Evans and The Doctor are about to find out... Any Harry Potter characters might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special request from my bff siriustwilighter! I wrote this story just for her and I think it turned out alright! Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover with Lily Evans and the 11th Doctor...takes place some time after The Big Bang**...**ENJOY!**

**Chapter One:**

Seventeen year old, Lily Evans walked down the street, her long, red hair swaying with each step. Her mother had sent her to the market and she was headed home now. She turned onto the, normally desolate, back road she always took home. A strange figure, large and bulbous, wearing what looked like dark armor stood in her way.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lily exclaimed, upon bumping into the figure. It turned and looked at her, removing its large helmet. She gasped at the face she found herself looking at.

"You will surrender!" The strange creature yelled, pulling a gun from its side and aiming at her. Lily dropped the bags she had been carrying and ran, not sure where she was headed. She turned down what she had thought was a side street. It was dead end. The creature turned down the alley as well, cornering her. He walked slowly towards her, backing her against a wall.

"What are you?" She asked, thinking she could talk it down. "Some sort of, giant toad?" The creature continued to walk towards her, his gun aimed. She reached into her coat pocket; she didn't want to do this, but if she had to, she would. "Listen! If you need something, I can help you find it!"

"All a soldier needs is victory!" He said, powering up his weapon.

"I'm sorry!" Lily yelled as she pulled her wand from her pocket and aimed it at the creature. "Immobulus!" He was immediately frozen. None of his muscles would move. Lily tucked her wand back into her pocket and stepped around the creature. She stopped short seeing a man, wide eyed and staring at her.

"What did you do?" The man asked. He stepped toward the creature and examined the back of its neck. "There's only one way to kill a Sontaran and you were no where near the probic vent!"

"I didn't kill him!" Lily shouted defensive. She watched him circle the Sontaran creature. The man was wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, navy-blue trousers, and a maroon bowtie. He pulled something from his jacket pocket and pointed it at the Sontaran. "What kind of a wand is that?" She asked, amazed. The man looked at her confused.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," the man said, still scanning the creature. Lily shook her head.

"Never heard of that sort," she said. "Who are you anyways?" The man walked over and looked her up and down.

"I'm The Doctor," he said. "And you are?"

"Lily, Lily Evans," she introduced. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her.

"Lily. Lovely name. Human name. You are human, aren't you?" He asked, scanning her. Lily looked at him confused.

"What kind of a question is that? And what are you doing with your wand?" She asked, ducking away as he moved in closer.

"Not a wand! Sonic screwdriver, like I said!" The Doctor turned back to the Sontaran. "Now, if you are human, how did you manage to completely immobilize a Sontaran soldier?"

"The immobilization spell," Lily said matter-of-factly. What sort of wizard was this doctor, anyways?

"Spell? Like magic and wizards and magical stuff…" The Doctor trailed off wiggling his fingers. Lily looked at him strangely.

"You mean you aren't a wizard?" She asked carefully.

"No. Time Lord. I'll show you my TARDIS if we survive this," The Doctor said, watching the Sontaran over his shoulder.

"Survive what?" Lily asked, looking at the Sontaran who was still frozen. "Nothing on Earth can break that spell!" She blinked. Did it just move?

"Well you see, there's one problem with that statement," The Doctor turned around facing the Sontaran. It turned slowly and looked at them. "He's not from Earth! Run!" The Doctor grabbed Lily's hand and ran out of the alley. The two ran down the street and came to a fork in the road. Lily tried to run left and The Doctor, right. "My TARDIS is this way!" He said, tugging her arm.

"Well, I'm going home and my house is this way!" She said, trying to pull free from his hand. The Doctor knew the best way to keep her safe was to stay away from her but he wanted to make sure she made it home safely.

"Alright! Lead the way Lily!" The Doctor gestured with his hand. Lily looked at him stunned for a minute then took off running. The two ran together, hand-in-hand until they reached the Evans' house. Lily finally wrenched free of The Doctor's hand as she opened the door. A blonde girl, about two years older than Lily came around the corner.

"Mum! Dad! Lily's brought home an older man!" The girl yelled.

"Petunia! No!" Lily quickly ran to her sister. "It's nothing like that!"

"An attractive older man!" Petunia yelled again.

"Right, um, Lily," The Doctor said, taking a step back. "I've gotta go stop that Sontaran. You wanna come?"

"No!" Lily answered immediately. The Doctor was taken aback. He nodded and turned out the door.

"They always wanna come," he mumbled to himself as he walked across the yard, back to the street. Lily watched him from the door.

"Who's your friend?" Petunia asked. "Another freak?" Lily sighed.

"No Tunnie, he wasn't a wizard," she answered. Petunia crossed her arms.

"A 'muggle' like me then?" She asked. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know," was her only answer.

The Doctor walked back to his TARDIS, dejected. It was rare for anyone to refuse being his companion. He immediately set about distracting himself with locating the Sontaran.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Tell me what ya think! Reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The Doctor sighed as the TARDIS ran its scans, searching for the stray Sontaran. He picked up the picture on the console; Rory and Amy, a small child in her arms. They had left soon after discovering Amy was pregnant. It wasn't easy. The Doctor hated goodbyes; always had. But he knew the TARDIS wasn't the place to try and raise a child. Not a human child at least. He shook his head, throwing out the memories of his family. He let his mind wander to a few former companions; one in particular. He sighed. The TARDIS was too quiet. She needed someone else. The Doctor knew she _**wanted**_ someone else. He wanted someone too.

The TARDIS beeped wildly, finding the Sontaran and driving The Doctor out of his thoughts. The soldier appeared quickly on the view screen and The Doctor pulled it down to his eye level. The Sontaran was peeking around a corner, slinking around. The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked aloud. Suddenly, he saw her. The green eyed ginger, Lily, that had just turned him down; she was with another young girl. Realization hit The Doctor like a ton of bricks. "Stalking your prey!" He shouted as he bounced around the TARDIS. He quickly pulled knobs, flipped switches, lifted levers, and hit buttons. The TARDIS rocked as it flew across space.

He landed. Running to the door, he pulled his jacket back on. He threw the door open and ran out, getting his bearings. He wasn't far from where the Sontaran had been. The Doctor ran around a corner and found the girl Lily had been with cowering under a table. He ran to her quickly.

"Where's Lily? What happened?" He asked, almost too quickly.

"That thing! It came around the corner with a gun! Lily told me to run but it didn't come after me! It chased her!" The girl was nearly in tears. The Doctor took her by her shoulders.

"Which way did they go?" He asked, carefully. The girl took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Down that road there," she said, pointing across the street. The Doctor jumped up and ran in the direction the girl had told him. He found the Sontaran standing over Lily's limp body. He grabbed the closet thing he could find, a large piece of wood, and crept up behind the Sontaran. The Doctor pulled back and hit the probic vent as hard as he could. The Sontaran gasped for air and fell to his knees. The Doctor knelt down beside Lily's body and reached for her neck.

"Please," he whispered. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was a pulse. He felt of her head quickly. She had a small bump. She probably had fallen in running and hit her head against the concrete. The Doctor scooped her into his arms easily. Her slight figure didn't betray her; she was light in The Doctor's arms. He had planned on leaving her with her friend but when he rounded the corner, the other girl had already run off.

So, he carried her to the TARDIS in order to get her home more quickly. Once inside, he laid her gently on the floor and began to maneuver about the console. She woke up quicker than he had thought she would.

"Wh, where am I?" Lily asked as she sat up. The Doctor looked over at her, straightening his bowtie.

"You're in my TARDIS," he said, matter-of-factly. Lily looked around, terrified.

"What's a TARDIS?" She knew she should be more concerned with _**why**_ she was there and _**where**_ there was exactly but she was too fascinated by all the machinery she was surrounded by.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," The Doctor explained as he continued to pilot them.

"Space? You mean we're in a space ship of sorts?" Lily laughed. "What? Are you an alien?" The Doctor turned and looked at her.

"Time Lord. From the planet Gallifrey," he said, leaning against the console. Lily stopped laughing.

"That's not possible," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. The Doctor stared at her.

"You cast spells with a magic wand and you find aliens hard to believe?" He asked. Lily suddenly realized something.

"Am I being abducted or something?" She asked, quickly.

"No, no!" The Doctor tried to convince her. He took a step towards her.

"Take me home! Right now!" She shouted, pulling out her wand. The Doctor raised his hands defensively.

"I am! Trust me!" He explained to her. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to pitch. The Doctor and Lily both fell over.

"What's going on?" She screamed.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back. He pulled himself onto the console, hitting several buttons, then looked at the screen.

"Take me home!" Lily screamed again. The Doctor pulled himself around the console as the TARDIS continued to rock frantically.

"I can't!" He told her as the TARDIS began to slow. It made the familiar sounds of landing and The Doctor ran for the door. Lily followed behind.

"What do you mean? You have to take me back! Right now!" Lily said as she grabbed his arm. He turned back to face her. The fear he saw in her eyes nearly broke his hearts.

"I will Lily," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I promise you! As soon as I figure out what's going on, I will take you back home!" She nodded and he pulled open the door. Upon stepping out, Lily right behind him, he stopped short and gasped.

"Oh! Hello," the young blond girl said. "Um, where's Dad?"

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked, in shock.

**The End**

**A/N: Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked, stunned. Lily stayed behind him, watching carefully over his shoulder. The girl he was talking to looked only a few years older than Lily herself. She was quite pretty with blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" Jenny asked, suspiciously. "Where's my dad?"

"It's me Jenny!" The Doctor said. He was choking back tears. The last he had known Jenny was dead! But here she was! Alive as could be! Jenny eyed him carefully before stepping forward. She reached into the backpack she was carrying and pulled out a stethoscope. The Doctor laughed. "Like father, like daughter!" Lily watched carefully as Jenny listened, first to the left side of his chest and then the right.

"It is you!" Jenny exclaimed throwing her arms around The Doctor. He smiled and hugged her back.

"What happened? You were dead!" He said, still holding her.

"Well, I don't really know! I just sorta woke up," she said as she pulled back. "And you? What happened?"

"Regenerated," The Doctor said. Jenny nodded, not really sure what he meant. "Why did you bring us here anyways? And where is here?" The Doctor looked around. He didn't recognize the planet, although it had earth-like qualities.

"New Savannah," Jenny explained as she started to walk off. She looked back for The Doctor to follow. "Are you coming, Dad?" The Doctor turned to Lily.

"We're not on Earth anymore?" She asked him, a dazed look on her face.

"No," he said softly. "We're in the future too. Probably around the year…" Jenny walked up and finished the information.

"Four billion, nine-hundred ninety-nine million, nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, seven-hundred sixty," She told them. Lily stared at The Doctor.

"Billion?" She asked. "We're in the future? On a different planet?"

"Yes, my TARDIS, it's also a time machine," The Doctor explained. "You alright?" He asked her. Lily nodded and he turned back to Jenny. "Now, what's going on Jenny? New Savannah, that's where the cat people live, right?"

"Yea," Jenny said.

"I hate cat people," The Doctor grumbled under his breath.

"But Dad! Their resources are running out! It's been happening for years and they're reaching the very last bit they have! They won't survive if you don't help!" Jenny pleaded. The Doctor looked from her to Lily and back again.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but I have to get Lily back home. She's not supposed to be with me," he said, a bit sadly. Lily touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"What was your name again?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

"The Doctor, just call me Doctor," he said with a smile.

"Doctor, you're right, I'm not supposed to be with you. But don't let an entire people group die just to get me home!" She told him. There was no question. There was no request. It was almost a command to save these people she didn't even know. The Doctor smiled. He wished so much that she would change her mind. She'd fit in nicely in the TARDIS.

"Alright, Lily, Jenny," he said as he turned to face the town they were just outside of. "Let's go rescue some cat people!" As the three walked towards the town, Jenny explained in further detail everything that was going on. Over the last twenty years, Catkind had slowly used up all of their planet's resources. Nearly a fourth of the entire population had already died out. The Doctor did the math in his head quickly.

"Wait!" He stopped walking. "Rose and I were in New New York in the year five billion and twenty-three. There were Catkind nurses! That's where we've got to get them all!"

"To New Earth?" Jenny asked.

"We can call in the New Earth Empire and they can help spread the cat people out or maybe even find them a new planet!" The Doctor said quickly. Lily almost laughed at how excited he was getting.

"There's just one problem Dad," Jenny started. "They only have a couple days worth of supplies left. There's no way we can get everyone off the planet before then!"

"Of course we can Jenny! Now, I need to get to the top cat's office or whatever they have here!" The Doctor said as he began to run. Jenny smiled.

"I've missed this bit!" She laughed. Lily looked at her as she started to run after them.

"What bit?" Lily asked,

"The running!" Jenny called back to her.

**To Be Continued...  
**

**A/N: Reviews please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Lily watched as The Doctor carried the last of the Catkind, a little girl of only probably three or four, onto the ship. A storm had hit right as the last transport had landed and The Doctor had ordered Lily and Jenny to stay inside the hospital as he made sure everyone made it safely on board. The wind was howling and the rain was falling in sheets. Lily couldn't help but be nervous. The Doctor set the little girl just inside the door, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before running back inside, completely drenched. Jenny ran and hugged him.

"Still hate cat people?" She asked. He laughed.

"They aren't my favorite, but," he let the sentence trail off as he caught sight of Lily. She was smiling and there was something in her eyes. Relief? Was she glad he made it back? _**'Well of course she's glad! How else was she supposed to get home?**_**' **The Doctor thought to himself. He pulled back and looked at his daughter. "I've gotta get Lily home. You wanna come?" He asked, hopeful. Maybe if Lily still refused to stay, he'd at least have Jenny with him.

"I'd love to Dad but," she stopped a sad look in her eyes. "That transport ship is waiting on me. They want me to come along and help get Catkind settled into their new homes on new worlds." The Doctor nodded, understanding.

"Good," he kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time. Jenny smiled, then ran out the door. The Doctor went to the window and watched with Lily as Jenny ran onto the ship. As the doors closed, she waved back at them. "The storm shouldn't last much longer. We'll be able to get back to the TARDIS and I can have you home in no time." Lily nodded but didn't say anything. She had pictured The Doctor this whole time as a rash, illogical, unkind creature. But in reality, he was kind and gentle; not wanting to harm anything but would if he needed to.

"Why did Jenny call you dad? You can't possibly be her father," Lily said, still staring at the rain. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm not as young as I look," he said, turning to face her.

"How old are you then? Fourty?" Lily asked with a laugh. There was no way the man standing in front of her was any older than thirty!

"Try over 900," he laughed. Lily stared at him.

"You're serious?" She asked, after realizing he wasn't taking it back. "You're really over 900 years old?"

"Alien, remember?" He said, pointing at himself. Lily nodded and went back to staring out the window.

After ten minutes of silently watching the rain die down, The Doctor took Lily's hand. She looked down, a little surprised, but didn't pull away. He lead the way outside, through the mud and puddles, to where they had left the TARDIS. Lily stopped.

"What's that box?" She asked. The Doctor looked back at her, dumbfounded.

"The TARDIS. Do you have a short term memory problem or something?"

"But that can't be! The inside is huge and this, this is so small," Lily said as she pulled free of The Doctor's hand and walked around the blue box. The Doctor smiled; this was always his favorite bit.

"You didn't notice it when we landed?" He asked, watching her closely. Lily reached up and touched the box, her back to The Doctor.

"We had just landed on an alien planet. I didn't really think to look back at the ship I had been in," she said. He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. He laughed.

"Yes, well," he coughed; another goodbye. "I guess we should be getting you home then." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and stepped inside. Lily followed and looked around.

"It's really sorta beautiful when you aren't scared for you life," she laughed. "Whimsical and childlike I suppose."

"That's her alright! Whimsical and childlike!" He said as he patted the console. He began to hit the different buttons and flip the switches. "You mind helping?" He called to Lily. She ran up to the console beside him. "Hold that zigzag lever for me?" Lily did as she was told and The Doctor pulled another lever throwing them into space. It wasn't long before they had landed. The Doctor turned to face her, a sad look in his eyes. "Here we are then. Earth, same place we were when we left. About five minutes later I hope." Lily ran to the door. "You can stay. If you want," He called after her. She stopped, her hand on the handle.

"What?" She asked, not looking back.

"You don't have to go. We can travel all over time and space and I can have you back before your parents even realize you're gone," he said. Lily shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered, finally looking back at him. He looked away and nodded.

"Right, off you go then, back to your parents and that sister of yours," he said with a grimace. Lily bit her lip. Why was she still here? She should have been out the door before he even had a chance to say anything! Something was holding her back though. Something in The Doctor's eyes.

"I suppose," she started, letting her hand fall from the door handle. "One trip wouldn't hurt." The Doctor looked up at her and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, already making his way around the console. Lily's eyes widened.

"There is one thing I've always imagined being at…"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Alright Ms. Lily Evans," The Doctor said as he leaned against the TARDIS door. "Are you ready to witness history?" A half-smile spread across his face. Lily laughed.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. They had just landed at the one point in time Lily wanted to go and she was nearly bouncing from excitement.

"Very well!" He turned and opened the doors, stepping outside. "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He fanned his arms out. Lily stepped out beside him.

"It doesn't look very different," she said, amused.

"Right, well, normally this would be the point where I dazzle you with historical facts, but," The Doctor shrugged. "I actually don't know anything about this place."

"Well," Lily started. The Doctor looked at her and smiled. There was a passion in her eyes he hadn't seen yet. He leaned against the TARDIS and listened carefully. "Over one thousand years ago, two wizards and two witches founded a school to teach young wizards everything they needed to know about magic. They were the four most powerful wizards of all time, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. That's where the four houses get their names from too." She turned and looked at The Doctor.

"Go on!" He encouraged with a smile. She smiled back and went on.

"Salazar Slytherin didn't want to allow muggle-born wizards. He only wanted pure-blood students.," Lily said. The Doctor stopped her.

"Muggle-born?" He asked, confused.

"A wizard born from two non-wizard parents. Me for instance. I'm a witch but neither of my parents have any magic in them at all," she explained. The Doctor nodded and she continued. "The other three wanted to allow all wizards into the school. Two representatives from the Society for the Desegregation of Wizarding Students stepped in and Slytherin left."

"And who were these two representatives?" The Doctor asked, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"A brother and sister. John and Lily Smith," Lily said as she turned back to face The Doctor, realization clear on her face. He handed her the wallet. There was what appeared to be a registration paper with the names John and Lily Smith. She looked up at him stunned. "You've got to be kidding me! What is this?"

"Psychic paper. It shows whoever holds it exactly what I want them to see," he explained taking it from her and tucking it back into his pocket.

"You mean we can just waltz in there and become a part of history?" She asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Absolutely! So, dear sister," The Doctor started as he stood up straight and held his arm out for her. "Shall we go step in and help negotiate?" Lily linked her arm with his.

"Dear brother, I think we shall!" She nearly giggled. The two walked up the path to the castle doors and The Doctor knocked. "You have to pretend to be a wizard," Lily whispered in his ear laughing.

"I do have my 'wand'," he said, brandishing his sonic screwdriver. Lily laughed again.

"I'd keep that put away if I were you," she said as the door opened. The Doctor quickly traded his screwdriver for the psychic paper.

"May I help you?" A slightly more than middle-aged woman with black hair asked. Lily's eyes widened.

"Rowena Ravenclaw! It's an honor to meet you!" She exclaimed. The woman eyed Lily then The Doctor. He handed her their "credentials."

"I'm John Smith and this is my sister Lily. As you can see we're from the Society for the Desegregation of Wizarding Students," The Doctor introduced.

"Yes, do come in!" Rowena Ravenclaw said, stepping aside.

**To Be Continued...  
**

**A/N: You know what you should do now? You should totally review this chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reviews are lacking...that makes me sad...sad me means slower updates... :(**

**Chapter Six:**

"Marietta Tyles?" The man The Doctor and Lily had come to know as Godric Gryffindor asked. The other three founding wizards all agreed with an "Aye!" The Doctor laid his head on the large round table they were seated around. Definitely not the most exciting bit of history he'd ever witnessed. They had been gathered around this table for nearly three hours, reviewing the first incoming class of wizards.

"I love this!" Lily leaned forward and whispered to The Doctor. "Thank-you so much!" He looked back up and smiled. At least she was happy. Gryffindor picked up another letter.

"Edmund McDonald?" he asked.

"Aye!" Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff called back.

"Nay!" Snapped Slytherin. They all looked at him. The Doctor's smile widened. Finally, things were getting interesting.

"And your reason, Salazar?" Gryffindor asked, politely.

"He's not pure-blood!" Slytherin said as he crossed his arms. Lily looked at The Doctor, her eyes wide.

"You mean he's human-born?" The Doctor asked. Slytherin looked at him appalled.

"Muggle-born!" He corrected loudly.

"He's a brilliant young wizard, Salazar!" Ravenclaw said across the table.

"He has great potential!" Hufflepuff agreed.

"We should not allow these halls to become contaminated by their kind!" Slytherin snarled.

"I'm muggle-born," Lily said, looking straight at Slytherin. The Doctor coughed.

"_**We**_, we're muggle-born," he corrected. Lily nodded.

"Right! My brother and I are muggle-born!" She said looking at each of them.

"And we are representatives from the Society for the Desegregation of Wizarding Students, if you remember?" The Doctor looked pointedly around the room. The founders of Hogwarts debated internally for a moment before Gryffindor stood.

"Well, Salazar, if muggle-born wizards and witches can hold such high positions in such prestigious committees," he smiled politely at Lily and The Doctor. "Then they are certainly more than welcome at our school!" Slytherin jumped up, slamming his chair back.

"Then I'm withdrawing! But you haven't heard the last of me!" He shouted as he ran from the room. Gryffindor sat back down. All five were quiet for a moment.

"We need a school motto!" Hufflepuff declared. They all looked at her curiously. "Yes! A motto! That's what we need!" They all considered for a little while. Lily opened her mouth to give them the motto when The Doctor cut her off.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," he said. They all looked at him. "It means, 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'," Lily stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before laughing hysterically. "What?" He asked, looking at her. "It's great advice! Believe me! You don't want to bother a sleeping dragon!"

"We can discuss it later!" Gryffindor said in a booming voice. Lily stopped laughing immediately. "We need to finish with the student letters!" The Doctor stood.

"We'd love to stick around but we have somewhere else we need to be!" The Doctor announced. They all said their goodbyes and Lily followed The Doctor back to the waiting TARDIS. Once inside, Lily threw her arms around him.

"Thank-you!" She said. The Doctor smiled, pulling her tight.

"You're welcome," he said. "You still wanna go home?" He asked, pulling back. She looked down and nodded. "Right then!" He let her go and began to bounce around the console.

"Can I look around?" She asked, eyeballing the long hallway curiously. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Of course! But there's a large iron door and it's locked for a reason!" He said pointing at her. Lily nodded and made her way down the hall. The first door she decided to open led to a library. There were wall to ceiling bookshelves from one end of the room to the other. She closed the door and continued down the hall. There were a few bedrooms she didn't stay in very long. She came to a beautiful wooden door. It was different from the rest. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Well," she said pulling out her wand. "It's not a large iron door. Alohomora!" She head the click of the lock and pushed the door open.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Don't make me sad...reviews please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The room Lily found herself in was a bedroom. It looked as though whoever had stayed there left without notice. There were clothes scattered across the floor; pictures on the shelves; a book laying open on the bedside table. Lily made her way in, looking around.

"Why would this room be locked?" She asked herself out loud.

"Because I wanted it that way," The Doctor said from the door. Lily turned around, shocked.

"I, I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. "I shouldn't have come in! I was just curious!" The Doctor walked in and picked up a shirt off the floor. Lily watched him closely. "Who's room was this, Doctor?"

"Rose's," he said as he looked back at her.

"Someone who traveled with you, I assume. I saw several bedrooms. How many have you had?" She asked. The Doctor sat down on the bed.

"So many," he said, a distant look in his eyes. Lily walked over and sat beside him.

"The picture in the main room, with the sorta blond man and the ginger woman and the baby? Did they travel with you too?" She asked.

"They were the most recent. Amy was with me for a while then her fiancé Rory came along. They got married and still stayed with me," he said with a smile. He missed them so much!

"Why'd they leave? Because of the baby?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Amy found out she was pregnant and we all knew they couldn't stay. I tend to get into trouble and here on the TARDIS is no place for a baby." he said with a nod.

"What about all the others? Why did they leave?" She asked. Even though she wasn't staying, she knew a life with The Doctor had to be exciting.

"Oh, a lot of reasons," he said, shaking his head. He looked up at the ceiling. "They just leave. Because they should or because they find someone else. Some of them forget me. And some of them, well, some of them break my heart." Lily looked at him carefully. She hadn't seem him like this. He was broken; a sad creature. She drew a safe conclusion.

"Like Rose?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yea," he said as he looked at her.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she touched his hand.

"I lost her," he responded. Lily looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she decided it was up to her to keep him going.

"What? She, she died?" Lily asked. She didn't want to ask, she really didn't.

"No!" The Doctor looked up at her smiling. "She's in a parallel universe, living a life, with a human version of me!" Lily looked at him confused.

"A human version?" She asked.

"Long story," he said waving his hand. Lily nodded. He stood up quickly and took Lily's hand pulling her off the bed too. "We're back on Earth, your time, just after we left. I'm sure you've got a boyfriend or something waiting for you," The Doctor tried but failed to keep the sadness from his voice.

"Ha! Potter might miss me but," Lily stopped. The Doctor's face had changed from sadness to amusement.

"Who's Potter?" He asked, smiling.

"He's an arrogant toe-rag!" She said with obvious disgust. The Doctor laughed.

"That's a nice way to talk about your boyfriend!" He said. Lily shot him a look.

"Don't you dare call him my boyfriend! Or _**my**_ anything for that matter!" Lily said, pointing her finger in his face. The Doctor laughed for a moment longer then sighed.

"Come on, it's time to go, Lily," he said, sadly.

"Already?" Lily asked. For some reason, she wasn't ready to go yet.

"You don't have to go, you know?" He said, looking in her eyes. And then she saw it. He didn't just want her to stay; he _**needed**_ her to stay! There was so much pain and suffering hidden in his eyes. He might not need her specifically but he needed someone! And she was just the person! There was no way she could leave him! Not like this! He was so broken and deep down she felt the strange urge to fix him!

"So the offer to stay still stands?" She asked, looking down. She noticed then that he was still holding her hand. He realized at the same time and let go.

"Of course!" He told her. Lily thought for a moment. Actually, she didn't really need to think. Her mind was already made up. But she didn't want to let The Doctor know that.

"I suppose I could stay until school starts back up," she said, looking back at The Doctor. He smiled widely.

"You're staying?" He asked.

"Just for a little while!" She said. He pulled her into a tight hug and she laughed. The TARDIS hummed happily. Finally, someone other than The Doctor to keep her company.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Please keep the reviews coming! And yea, I had to through in the line from "The Next Doctor", it just fit so well with the scene! Anyways, REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

As soon as Lily had said she was staying, The Doctor began to plan everywhere he was going to take her. But the TARDIS need to refuel first. Lily stood in the console room leaned against the rail as The Doctor flew the ship.

"Cardiff, Wales?" Lily asked.

"Right! Just to refuel. Won't take long," The Doctor said as he bounced around the console. "Then we'll go everywhere! New Earth! Ancient Earth! Somewhere very far from Earth!" Lily laughed. They landed and a second later there was a knock at the door. The Doctor looked up confused, then ran to the door and pulled it open.

"It's about time you got here!" Jack said. "An owl dropped this on my head!" He handed The Doctor an envelope.

"Lily Evans. The TARDIS. Console Room." The Doctor read. Lily laughed behind him.

"Good old Dumbledore!" She said as she took the letter from The Doctor. He looked back at Jack.

"How did you know it was me?" The Doctor asked.

"Lucky guess!" Jack laughed as he walked inside. "Redecorate?"

"Crashed. What do you want?" He replied. Jack looked back hurt.

"Hello to you too!" Jack quipped. The Doctor sighed.

"Hello! What do you want?" He asked. Jack opened his mouth to answer but Lily's scream cut him off. The two looked at her. She held a small badge in her hand. "What is it Lily?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"I made Head Girl!" She said jumping and hugging him. He hugged her back, completely confused.

"That's great!" The Doctor said. Lily stopped and looked at him, smiling widely. "What's it mean?"

"Well," Lily tried to find a way to explain, "it's sorta like, well, I get to be the leader or rule enforcer I suppose you could say. Each year, there's a head boy and girl chosen. I've been chosen to be head girl of the entire school!" Lily was bouncing with excitement again by the time she finished. The Doctor laughed.

"That is great Lily! I'm very happy for you!" The Doctor told her. Lily looked back at the letter in her hand.

"I'm gonna need to go shopping," she said. "School supplies, ya know." The Doctor nodded.

"Any place in particular?" He asked, already powering up the TARDIS. He stopped and looked at Jack. "If you're leaving you might want to go already."

"Doctor! You haven't even introduced me to your new friend!" Jack said, laughing. The Doctor sighed.

"Lily, Captain Jack. Captain Jack, Lily. Now are you leaving?" The Doctor asked, impatiently. He was ready to get on with his adventures with Lily and Jack was not part of the plan.

"Oh, let him stay for a little while Doctor," Lily said smiling.

"Yea, Doc, let him stay!" Jack laughed. The Doctor sighed.

"Very well! But just one trip!" The Doctor started to make his way around the console again. "Now where do we go to get a witch's school supplies?" He asked. Jack started laughing.

"That's not the nicest nickname in the world!" He said. The Doctor looked at him confused.

"What nickname?" He asked. Jack looked at him.

"A witch! She seems nice enough to me!" Jack said, casually putting his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"No Jack! She's an actual witch! With a wand and everything!" The Doctor said. Lily shot him a look.

"You're not supposed to tell Doctor!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, um, Jack," The Doctor said, a confused look on his face.

"I won't tell anyone!" Jack laughed. "But really? Wait! Does this mean that Hogwarts place is real?" He asked, seriously.

"How do you know about Horwarts?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Torchwood's been investigating reports of a magical school in Scotland but we could never find it!" Jack explained. Lily laughed.

"It's hidden from Muggles," she said. Jack looked at her.

"Are Muggles good or bad?" He asked. The Doctor laughed now.

"It just means people who aren't wizards or witches," he told Jack. Jack nodded.

"Got ya! So where are we going shopping?" He asked, rubbing his hands together. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Diagon Alley," Lily said, as she made her way to stand by The Doctor at the console. "But you'll need to land outside a pub, the Leaky Cauldron," she instructed. The Doctor put in the coordinates quickly.

"I do love a good pub!" Jack said, with a smile. The Doctor rolled his eyes again.

"You're not getting drunk on my watch Jack!" The Doctor snapped. Jack smiled down at Lily.

"I wouldn't dare! Not in the presence of a lady," he said flirtatiously. Lily eyes widened. She put her hands up and took a step backwards.

"I'm seventeen!" She almost yelled at Jack. Jack's jaw dropped slightly and The Doctor turned to her stunned.

"You're really only seventeen? I thought you were eighteen or nineteen," The Doctor said thoughtful.

"You just pick 'em up younger and younger, don't ya Doc?" Jack asked, laughing. The Doctor shot him a quick look before turning his attention back to the console. He stopped and looked up quickly. A chill ran down his spine. "Doc, you alright?" Jack asked.

"Something's coming," he said almost too quietly. Jack walked over and grabbed The Doctor by his shoulders.

"What's coming?" He asked carefully. The Doctor's eyes were glazed over. Lily watched from a distance, worried.

"I don't know. I can feel it though," he said, his voice barely audible now. Jack shook him abruptly.

"Snap out of it Doc!" Jack nearly yelled. The Doctor blinked and put a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry! Where were we headed again?" He said as he looked down at the console. "Right! Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron. London. England. Earth. The solar system." Jack and Lily eyed The Doctor. Lily walked over and put a hand over his.

"You alright?" She asked. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Of course! Now hold on!" He said as he pulled the lever. "Geronimo!"

**To Be Continued...  
**

**A/N: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! I LOVE THOSE!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The TARDIS landed and The Doctor threw the door open. He stepped out, quickly followed by Lily and Jack.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Jack read the sign. Lily lead the way around back to the small, walled courtyard.

"Um, Lily," The Doctor said, pulling out his screwdriver. "It appears to be a dead end." He quickly ran over the walls with his sonic. Lily laughed.

"Step aside boys," she said. Lily counted the bricks from the trash can and tapped the right ones. Suddenly, the magnificent archway appeared. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other stunned. Lily looked back at them. "Well come on!" The two men quickly followed her through the arch and into the hidden street. "Now the first thing I'm gonna need are some new robes."

For the next hour, The Doctor and Jack followed Lily from store to store, carrying her bags and books. They had just finished and were on their way back to the entrance, headed for the TARDIS. A voice called out over the crowd noise.

"Oi, Evans!" A boy's voice rang out. Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"Not again," she mumbled under her breath. The Doctor looked back to see two boys about Lily's age coming towards them. He assumed one was the dreaded Potter. Jack followed his gaze then leaned down closer to Lily.

"Need me to take care of it?" He asked. The Doctor eyed him quickly.

"Jack, behave!" The Doctor snapped. Lily shook her head.

"Just keep walking!" She instructed. The three quickened their pace but the boys ran to catch up with them, cutting them off.

"How's my Lily-flower doing on this fine day?" The boy with longer black hair asked Lily with a smile. Lily scoffed.

"I was doing just fine until you two came up!" She snapped.

"You wound me, Lily-flower," he replied, a smirk playing at his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T call me that!" Lily nearly yelled. The boy that had been standing by quietly eyed The Doctor who took an instinctive step closer to Lily. The boy felt the rage burning in his cheeks.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm The Doctor," he answered, sticking his hand out. "You must be Potter!" The boy looked down at The Doctor's hand and shoved his own into his pockets.

"James. Only my friends call me Potter," the boy said, winking at Lily. He looked The Doctor up and down carefully. "Nice bowtie," James laughed. The Doctor reached up and straightened his favorite accessory.

"Bowties are cool!" He said back. James raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Right," he said, turning his attention to Jack. "And what about you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced himself. James eyed him carefully.

"Captain of what? A professional quidditch team?" James said, elbowing the other boy and laughing.

"What?" Jack asked. He shook his head and turned to the other boy. "And who might you be?"

"Sirius Black," he answered. Jack smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sirius Black," Jack said. The Doctor groaned.

"Captain!" He snapped. Jack looked at him then crossed his arms, a mock pout on his face. James ignored all this.

"Getting your supplies Evans?" James asked.

"No, Potter! I'm taking a leisurely stroll through a meadow!" She snapped back. The Doctor tried not laugh. James shot him a quick look.

"Have you heard who got Head Boy yet?" James asked. Lily smirked.

"Hopefully Remus!" She said. James rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not Moony! Try yours truly!" He announced, a big cocky smile spreading across his face.

"You're kidding me!" Lily said, gob smacked.

"You know who got Head Girl, Lily-flower?" Sirius asked.

"Sadly, I do," she replied.

"Rumor has it you were gonna get it, Evans," James said, smiling even wider, if that was at all possible.

"Yes Potter! I got it!" Lily said, exasperated. James laughed.

"Great! Looks like we'll be working together then. Even sharing a dorm! How about we talk about it over ice cream? Hmm? Florean's?" James asked as he took one of Lily's hands. She quickly jerked it away. The Doctor cut his eyes at Jack who nodded back.

"Ice cream sounds great!" Jack announced, companionably putting his arms around James and Sirius' shoulders. "Let's go! Lead the way Sirius!" All five, a little reluctantly, walked together to the ice cream parlor.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Not many reviews on the last one...sadness :( Review please!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

The Doctor sat quietly, enjoying his banana custard. He had been slightly disappointed when it was discovered that the ice cream parlor didn't serve fish fingers. He looked around the table they were seated at. Jack was flirting with Sirius, unbeknownst to Sirius himself. James sat continually making passes at Lily. The Doctor could tell she was uncomfortable. He began to plot their escape. James went to slid his arm around Lily.

"Potter! Will you please stop?" Lily asked, relatively nicely. James laughed but didn't move his arm. Lily tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge. The Doctor was starting to get upset. "Potter! Get off of me!"

"Evans! Just relax!" He said with a cocky smile. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"She said get off James," The Doctor said, quietly. "She obviously isn't very comfortable with this situation so just back off." James looked at him then turned back to face Lily, not saying a word. The Doctor's eyes widened. He did NOT like being ignored. Jack saw the look in The Doctor's eyes.

"James, just let it go. Don't go and make The Doctor mad," Jack warned. James scoffed.

"What's some doctor gonna do to me? Hmm?" James asked, laughing. That was it! The Doctor had had it!

"Remember a few Christmases ago when that spaceship was over London?" The Doctor asked. James looked at him like he was stupid and pulled his arm out from behind Lily.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed.

"You know who got rid of them? Me! How about the cybermen invasion? Heard of that? All those metal men running around, killing people?" The Doctor asked again, a wild look in his eyes. Lily, Jack, and Sirius watched the situation closely.

"I was at school but we heard about it," he answered.

"Guess who got rid of them too! That's right! Me! And the Daleks! You know what they call me? They call me the Oncoming Storm! There's a reason for that too! Do you really wanna figure that one out?" The Doctor asked loudly. James looked at him, almost as though he were some repulsive creature.

"What are you?" James asked.

"I'm a 900 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey! The last of the Time Lords at that! I'm the sole survivor of the Last Great Time War! I've seen things that would put your worst nightmares to shame! Do you really think some daft human scares me?" The Doctor stopped his rant and finally took a breath.

"Daft human? I'll show you a daft human!" James exclaimed. He rose to his feet, quickly pulling out his wand and pointing it at The Doctor. Lily was on her feet even quicker, her wand drawn and aimed at James.

"Put it away, Potter!" Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Defending your alien boyfriend, Evans?" James asked, the jealousy evident in every word.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. James laughed bitterly.

"He _**is**_ a little old for you! What was it? 900 years old?" James asked, smiling crookedly.

"Drop it Potter!" Lily nearly yelled. She stepped closer and her wand was almost touching James' nose. Sirius stood up now.

"Now, Evans, is this any way for the Head Girl to be acting?" Sirius asked. Lily turned quickly, her wand now pointing at Sirius. There were tears in her eyes by now. She was furious.

"Stay out of this!" She yelled. The Doctor reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. Lily looked back at him.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. Lily nodded and put her wand back into her coat. James followed suit quickly thereafter.

"I'll wait here," Jack called after The Doctor and Lily as they walked out the door. Jack turned his attention back to the boys. "So, you two wanna hear a funny story about me and a couple of executioners?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Please, please, please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Reviews have been lacking again...I am sad again...I update slow now...**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The Doctor and Lily walked quietly out of the ice cream parlor and down the street. It was a good minute before either of them said anything. Finally, The Doctor spoke up.

"When does school start?" He asked. It was a thought that had crossed his mind but he had quickly banished it. He wasn't ready for another goodbye. After all, Lily had just decided to stay with him for a little while.

"September first," she said, a sadness in her voice. The Doctor picked up a newspaper.

"August 28," he read the date. Lily sighed.

"I ought to just go on home," she said with a bitter laugh.

"Time Machine, remember?" The Doctor said with a smile. Lily half-smiled back as a tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away. "What's the matter, Lily?"

"I'm just so sick of dealing with Potter! And now that we're Head Boy and Girl, I'll have to be around him constantly! We have to bloody live together!" She said as more tears began to flow. She quickly wiped at them. The Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright!" He pushed her back by her shoulders and took her face in his hands. "You'll go to school and you'll be brilliant! You hear me?" Lily looked into The Doctor's eyes and it was as if she found the answer she'd been looking for.

"No," she said quietly. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"No?' He asked.

"No!" She said, more resolutely.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked, as he slightly shook her, afraid she'd gone into some sort of shock or something.

"No, I'm not going to school. I wanna stay with you. Forever," she said. The Doctor shuddered slightly. Rose and Donna both ran through his mind. Both of them had said forever too. Both of them were now gone forever.

"You can't," he whispered. Lily stared at him, shell-shocked.

"You don't want me?" She asked, but suddenly realized the implications. "To stay that is. You don't want me to stay?"

"Of course I want you to stay," he said, shaking his head. "But I can't have you missing out on your life! You're just 17, Lily! You've got more of a life ahead of you than anyone else that's ever traveled with me!" He lied. Rose had just been 19 when she joined him on the TARDIS.

"I don't care! I've seen another planet and witnessed history! How am I supposed to leave that behind? And besides, I don't want to brag but, I was made Head Girl for a reason, ya know?" She said with a smile. The Doctor couldn't help but smile too. She was brilliant and compassionate and even fearless. Everything The Doctor looked for in his companions.

"What about your family?" He asked with a sigh. He wanted Lily to stay more than anything; more than he knew he should. But he couldn't let her give up her entire life for him. So many had already done that and where were they now? Trapped in parallel universes; memories wiped; some, dead even. Lily shock her head.

"I can see them every so often," she said. "Going to Hogwarts was always my choice. Since they're muggles, they didn't wanna force it on me. If I decided I wanted to 'travel' with a friend, they'd trust me." The Doctor stared at her for a moment. He had no other arguments.

"I'll have to find you a bedroom," he said with a sigh. "And you'll be needing this!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key.

"What is it?" Lily asked as he dropped it into her palm.

"A key to the TARDIS," he said with a crooked grin. Lily smiled widely and hugged him tight.

"Oh thank you so much Doctor!" She exclaimed. The Doctor smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't mention it," he said. He pulled back and looked at her full on. "Now, let's go get Jack before he gets himself into trouble!" Lily laughed as The Doctor took her hand and the two ran back to the ice cream parlor. They quickly got Jack and all three returned to the TARDIS without a second glance at James or Sirius.

"Lily, you go pick out a bedroom!" The Doctor announced, as he bounced around the console. Lily smiled and ran down the hall. Jack looked at The Doctor. "You ready to go home, Captain?"

"Don't change the subject," Jack laughed. The Doctor eyeballed him.

"There was no subject!" He said.

"There was about to be and you know it!" Jack pointed an accusing finger at The Doctor. "Lily staying?" He asked.

"Yes. She said she didn't want to go back to school. She wants to stay with me," The Doctor said, proud; a little too proudly he quickly realized. Jack nodded, thinking.

"Yea, go ahead and take me back," he conceded.

Lily was practically skipping down the hallways of the TARDIS. She stopped once she realized this.

"Hmmm," she thought aloud. "Which room do I want?" She looked at the door beside her and realized she was outside Rose's room. She went to the door right across the hall, knowing it would be easy to remember, and pulled it open. The room was bare, aside from the essentials. "This one will do! I'll just decorate some and it'll be beauti…" She was quickly cut off by the TARDIS jolting abruptly. Lily fell to the floor, hitting her head in the process. She immediately blacked out.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Dramatic cliffhanger! That means you should review so I'll update faster! So do it! Now! Please :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Lily sat up slowly. It was dark but she could see enough to know that she was still in the bedroom. She felt of her head. There was definitely a bump.

"Lily?" She heard The Doctor's voice from down the hall.

"Lily, where are you?" Jack called out.

"I'm across from Rose's old room," she yelled for them as best as she could. The Doctor ran in quickly, followed by Jack. Both held flashlights.

"Lily! I was worried sick about you!" The Doctor exclaimed as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Are you alright?" He pulled back and felt of her head.

"I bumped my head," she said, wincing. The Doctor had found it! "What happened?"

"Something pulled the TARDIS out of the time vortex," Jack answered as The Doctor continued his examination of Lily.

"What?" She asked, avoiding a probing sonic screwdriver.

"We don't know. Now hold still," The Doctor said.

"I'm fine, Doctor! Really!" She exclaimed. The Doctor sighed, shoving his screwdriver back in his pocket, and stood to his feet. He pulled Lily up too. "What's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"She used all her power to maintain shields when we were pulled away. It's going to take her a while to recharge," The Doctor said, patting the wall.

"Oh. Well, where are we then?" Lily asked.

"Let's go find out!' The Doctor said, smiling. All three quickly ran from the room to the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out and stopped short. Jack and Lily avoided running him over. Jack gasped loudly.

"Doc, this isn't, it can't be," Jack spoke in fragments.

"What? Where are we? What is this place?" Lily asked, slightly worried.

"This is, this is bad. This is very not good," The Doctor said, taking a step forward.

"What brought us back here?" Jack asked. The Doctor instinctively looked up at the wall where the words "Bad Wolf" had once been. He shuddered at the memory.

"Alright! Let's think about this!" The Doctor started to pace. "Something pulled the TARDIS out of the time vortex. It, or they, brought us to Satellite 5. First off, what would have the power to pull a TARDIS out of flight? Easy! Nothing!" The Doctor was in full blown rant mode now. "Unless, no, yes! Unless it, or they, also had time traveling capabilities! That narrows it down to one thing!" The Doctor stopped and turned to Jack. "Do you hear that?" Jack and Lily froze, listening intently. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of metal wheels coming towards them.

"Intruder alert!" A mechanical, yet almost nasally voice screamed from the door.

"Doctor," Jack said.

"Yes Captain?" The Doctor asked. He quickly pulled Lily to stand behind him as the door opened. A pale blue dot was just visible in the shadows.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is!" Jack exclaimed, pulling his gun.

"I wish I could Jack!" The Doctor said as the blue light grew closer. The cylindrical machine came into full view.

"EXTERMINATE!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: YOU MUST NOW REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek shouted again. Jack aimed his gun.

"You know that won't work!" The Doctor shouted at him. Lily quickly pulled her wand out.

"Ducklifors!" She exclaimed. The Dalek stopped. Right before their eyes, it grew a beak and wings.

"Qu-ack!" It's metallic voice whined. "Qu-ack!" It began to spin frantically in circles. The Doctor grabbed Lily's hand and the three ran from the room. They stopped just down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, laughing hysterically. Lily shoved her wand back into her pocket and crossed her arms.

"It was supposed to be a duck!" She said. "I never was any good at large scale transfigurations! Now, small scale I can do, but the bigger stuff," She mumbled. Jack continued to laugh.

"Now, it's not a Dalek! It's a Dal-uck!" He said. Lily stared at Jack intently.

"Captain, can we move on to more pressing matters?" The Doctor asked. Jack coughed and cleared his throat.

"Right!" He said. "I'm gonna go try and find out how many there are!" Jack ran off down a hall. Lily turned to The Doctor.

"You're just gonna let him go off on his own?" She asked following The Doctor down the hall.

"He'll be fine!" The Doctor assured her. He walked into a room and began to tinker with a computer. Lily stood beside him.

"Doctor, that thing, that Dalek, you've seen it before. You mentioned it with Potter," she said. The Doctor sighed and turned to face her.

"They killed my people," he said quietly.

"That Time War you mentioned?" Lily asked. A sadness she'd yet to see in him took over his usually bright and shining eyes.

"Not just my family though. They've taken others I've loved. My friends," The Doctor said. Lily pulled him into a hug. Jack burst into the room.

"Hundreds of them Doctor!" He said, running to the computer. The Doctor turned and helped him. "They're all coming this way!" The Doctor hit a button and several speakers blared with feedback. He grabbed the microphone piece to the loudspeaker set.

"Hello Daleks!" The Doctor announced. He tossed Jack his sonic screwdriver. "The door!" He whispered. Jack nodded and ran to the door, locking it with the screwdriver. "Alright Daleks, I realize you are all very daft creatures but if one of you could find a way to communicate with me…"

"Si-lence!" A Dalek voice boomed back over the speakers.

"Ah, you figured it out! Good for you! Now, I have questions," The Doctor started to pace again.

"I-dent-ify your-self!" The Dalek demanded. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"I'm your worst nightmare; your biggest enemy; I've wiped you all out before and I'll do it again if I have to," The Doctor said.

"I-DENT-IFY YOUR-SELF!" It screeched again.

"I'm the Oncoming Storm," he said, proudly. Silence filled the room. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"You are The Doc-tor?" The Dalek asked.

"Yes! Now, shut up and let me talk! Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"To ex-ter-min-ate!"

"That's all you lot ever do! Don't you get tired of it?" The Doctor ran to the computer and started hitting buttons.

"Dal-eks do not tire!" It screamed. "You will be ex-ter-min-at-ed!"

"Right, sorry, I don't really feel like being exterminated today. Captain, will you hit that green button there?" The Doctor said, pointing it out. Jack hit the button. A beam of light shot down and all three were transported back to the room the TARDIS was in. "Jack, get all these doors too!" Jack began running around the room, locking all the doors with the screwdriver. The Doctor looked around at all the panels and wires that surrounded them.

"Doc, we've got hundreds of Daleks coming our way, a gun that won't work against them, a screwdriver, a dead TARDIS, and that thing!" Jack said, pointing at the mutated Dalek/duck that was still spinning in circles. "Tell me you've got a plan!"

"I do! But you're not gonna like it!" The Doctor said as he began to resume his work from years ago. Jack ran over.

"You can't do that!" Jack yelled, realizing.

"Do what? Doctor, what are you doing?" Lily asked, confused.

"Lily, get in the TARDIS! You should be safe in there!" The Doctor instructed. "Captain! I need my screwdriver!" Jack handed it to him.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. The Doctor stood and grabbed her shoulders.

"I've gotta send out a Delta wave to destroy all the Daleks! I can try and calibrate it for Daleks only but if I don't have the time, it will kill everything within the area! Now get inside the TARDIS!" He yelled at her.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Review, review, review! Please!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: _Bold and italicized _****are The Doctor's flashbacks... **

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Lily stood, shell-shocked, staring at The Doctor.

"What?" She asked.

"You get back in the TARDIS and there should be a brown, kinda red, almost purple button! Push that and it will take you back home as soon as it has full power again!" The Doctor said. He turned away, expecting her to do as he said.

"No!" She said.

"Lily! Get in the TARDIS!" He yelled at her.

"No! I'm not going!" She crossed her arms. The Doctor ran back to her and grabbed her shoulders again.

"It's too dangerous Lily! I can't have you out here! Now go!" He screamed at her. Lily was shaken at first by the fierceness in his eyes. But she stood her ground.

"I've made my choice Doctor. I'm not leaving you," she said quietly and calmly. The Doctor's eyes widened and his face glazed over.

"_**I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you."**_

"No!" The Doctor shouted as he threw his screwdriver. "No! This isn't going to happen again!" He was shouting at nothing now. "Not another one! Not this way!" He ran to Lily. "Jack! Help me!" Jack ran over and grabbed Lily from behind. The Doctor picked up her feet and the two carried her to the TARDIS.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Put me down! I'm not going! Stop this!" She was crying by now. Jack and The Doctor sat her in the floor and ran out the door at top speed. Jack held the door as The Doctor ran for his thrown screwdriver. Lily raced to the door and began to pull at it. "Let me out! I'm not staying in here!" The Doctor ran back and locked the door.

"Is this really gonna hold her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! I don't have a magic-proof setting on this thing!" He said holding up the screwdriver. "Now hurry up and help me!" The two started to work over the sound of Lily's screaming. She was beating wildly at the door.

* * *

"You can't do this to me Doctor!" She screamed, turning away from the door. She walked back up to the console, tears streaming down her cheeks. This wasn't right! He couldn't just send her away like this! She spotted the button he had mentioned and stared at it for a long while.

* * *

"Doc, they'll figure out a way around these doors before long!" Jack shouted. They could hear the Daleks retreating from their frivolous efforts to open the doors. "And can you shut that damn thing up?" He said, staring at the Dalek/duck. It had been quacking incessantly the whole time. The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at it and sparkles flew as it came to a stop. "Thank you!"

"Captain, hold that lever down," The Doctor instructed. Jack did as he was told and they could hear the machines powering up.

* * *

Lily looked back at the door and pulled her wand out, determined.

"Alohomora!" She said, pointing it at the door. She ran and pulled at it. Nothing happened. "Alohomora!" She said, louder. Again, the door remained locked. "Alohomora! Alohomora! Alohomora!" She screamed, then pulled at the door. Again, nothing. She fell to the floor, sobbing. A new idea quickly hit her; a far more drastic idea. She looked up, a determination clear in her eyes.

* * *

Outside, The Doctor and Jack were still working on recalibrating the Delta wave.

"Captain, come here!" The Doctor called. Jack ran to The Doctor's side. "Hold this down while I…" Just then a Dalek crashed through the ceiling. More followed after it, dozens of Daleks came into the room at one time. "But that's not fair!" The Doctor shouted.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" They all shouted at one time.

* * *

Lily stood and slowly made her way back by the console of the TARDIS. She carefully raised her wand and closed her eyes. After a quick prayer to whatever was listening, she took a deep breath.

"Reducto!" She said, her voice barely a whisper. The doors of the TARDIS flew off their hinges and she walked outside through the smoke. The Daleks all turned to face her. Jack and The Doctor stared at her. "Death Eaters couldn't stop me from fighting for what I care about. A door sure won't either," Lily said, glaring down at The Doctor.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Review! Now! Please!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The Doctor ran to Lily quickly.

"What did you do?" He asked. She looked at him, an almost blank look on her face.

"I've got to keep you safe Doctor," she said quietly.

"_**I want you safe, my Doctor."**_

"Stop this!" He yelled at her. "You can't do this!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Daleks screamed as they moved in towards them.

"Get behind me," Lily said, plain and simply.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Lily pulled her wand out and pointed it at the Daleks.

"Get behind me!" She said, more definitively. Jack ran over and took The Doctor by his shoulders.

"Come on, Doc! Will you just listen to someone other than yourself for once?" Jack shook him. The Doctor allowed Jack to pull him behind Lily.

"I'm warning you one time Daleks! Stop this now! Go away and never come back! Or you'll all kill yourselves!" Lily shouted. One Dalek slid forward.

"You are a hu-man! You have no pow-er o-ver Dal-eks!" It said. Lily laughed.

"Oh! I'm so much more than human!" She said, drawing back her wand. "Last chance Daleks! Leave or die!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek in lead cried out.

"I warned you! Protego totalum!" Lily screamed. A stream of light shot out of the tip of her wand. It grew larger and larger, forming a bubble around herself, The Doctor, Jack, and the TARDIS. The Daleks all began to fire! Each shot seemed to bounce off the shield and ricochet back to it's firer. The Daleks were dying from their own weapons. Lily hadn't lied! The Daleks were killing themselves! One by one the Daleks disintegrated, until they were all gone. The Doctor stood in awe and amazement. Every Dalek in the room was dead. Lily dropped the shield and her arms fell. Jack put a supportive arm around her waist. The Doctor ran to a computer and scanned the satellite.

"They're leaving. All the ones that weren't in here are leaving," He said, resigned.

"Good riddance!" Jack shouted. "Now what are we going to about this?" He said pointing over his shoulder at the TARDIS with its gaping doorway.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled. She was tired. It had been a long afternoon and a while since she'd last slept.

"We'll fix it," The Doctor said. He walked over to Lily and put her face in his hands. "You alright?"

"Just tired," she said, falling more into Jack's side.

"Take her to her room. I'll start working on the door," The Doctor instructed. Jack nodded and lifted Lily into his arms. He carried her into the TARDIS and down the hall. The Doctor sighed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Jack came back a few minutes later.

"She fell asleep before we even got down the hall," Jack half-laughed. The Doctor nodded and continued working on the doors. Jack sat on the steps. "Seemed a bit familiar didn't it?" The Doctor sighed and sat down beside him.

"Too familiar," he said.

"So what's next Doc?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've gotta fix the doors, then I'm gonna take you back," The Doctor said. "And after that I'm taking Lily home."

"Doc, there's no way she's going back! She cares about you too much! She, well, I think she might even," Jack stopped. "She cares about you as much as Rose did." The Doctor sat quietly. "And you care about her too."

"I can't just forget about Rose, Jack! But Lily, she's, well she's magnificent!" The Doctor said. Jack nodded. "What do I do?"

"You're the one with two hearts; one for each of them," Jack said, patting The Doctor on the shoulder. The Doctor looked up at him.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Five chapters left! Review now!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The Doctor and Jack had returned the doors to their rightful places and The Doctor took Jack back to Torchwood. Then he left the TARDIS floating in free space. Lily came into the console room after a couple of hours of sleep. The Doctor was working under the console and Lily sat in the chair.

"Where's Jack?" She asked. The Doctor continued to tinker.

"I took him back home," he called up to her.

"But he didn't say goodbye," Lily said, a sadness in her voice. The Doctor came back up the ramp.

"He didn't want to disturb you," he explained, leaning against the console in front of her. Lily had a bad feeling.

"So, where to now?" She asked, hiding her worries.

"I'm taking you home too," he said, quietly. Lily's jaw fell slightly.

"Oh," she said. "But why?"

"Because," The Doctor's shoulders fell. "It's too dangerous with me."

"Too dangerous?" She asked, startled. "That bit with the Daleks was nothing, Doctor!"

"Nothing?" He shouted. "Nothing! Ha! Lily, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Doctor, I've face worse!" She shouted back, jumping from her seat. The Doctor turned away.

"What could be worse than the Daleks?" He mumbled. Lily sighed.

"Voldemort, Doctor, is far worse than any Dalek. Deatheaters are far worse than any Dalek. Everyday of my life I have to walk down the corridor and prepare myself for what could be waiting around the corner. I have to live in fear of who used to be my best friend and what he may know that could be my downfall. I have to stay on guard every minute of ever day in case Voldemort decides that it's my turn to die. I have to live my life in fear that today may be my last day. That my fellow classmates will turn against me. The place that I have loved like a home is on the verge of becoming my prison. It's the only safe place I have left, and I'm not even safe there, and you want me to be afraid of some silly robotic _**thing**_ that runs around yelling exterminate like it's something big and bad? I've got far worse things to fear than that, Doctor," Lily said placing both her hands on the console and leaning over it. The Doctor turned back to face her. That was the most he'd heard her speak at one time.

"Lily, oh brilliant, magnificent, beautiful Lily Evans," The Doctor said, turning her by her shoulders to face him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me," she said with a half-laugh.

"I want to, believe me, I do," he said, touching her forehead with his. "But I just can't keep putting you in this kind of danger!" Lily pulled away, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But you'll send me back to face the Dark Lord and the Deatheaters and everything else that's evil in _**my**_ world?" She shouted. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"That's exactly the problem Lily! You can only see what's evil in your world! You can't begin to imagine all the evils of every other world in the universe!" He shouted back at her. Lily shook her head.

"I don't care about all those evils! I just care about," she stopped short of finishing her sentence. "You need me!"

"That's not the point, Lily!" He said, grabbing her by her shoulders again.

"Then what is the point Doctor?" She screamed, pushing his arms off.

"You're just a girl, Lily! A simple, young girl!" He shouted, turning away. She had her entire life ahead of her. He'd seen what happened to the people that traveled with him. They changed. Returning to a normal life became the hardest part for them.

"I see," Lily said, resigned. "So what? You're saying I'm immature and childish? That I can't keep up with you or something?" She was furious, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Doctor turned back to her, shocked.

"That's not what I meant, Lily!" He said, trying to pull her into his arms. She pushed him away.

"I know what you meant, Doctor! Just," she swallowed hard, fighting the urge to cry harder. "Just take me home." The Doctor stepped back. He'd been prepared for the argument; he knew she'd fight. But he didn't expect her to just give up. Dejected, and slightly heartbroken, he turned back to the console and pulled the lever. Within moments, they were in Lily's front yard. "What time is it? Or, day, I suppose?" Lily asked, refusing to look at him.

"August, 29," he said, looking at the small view screen.

"Two days before school," she said, quietly. "I guess this is goodbye then." The Doctor looked at her and nodded. She finally looked up at him.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said. Lily nodded.

"Goodbye then," she said, her voice breaking with emotion. Before The Doctor was able to mutter a single word, Lily was out the door, running to her bedroom.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Four more chapters! Review, review, review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

James Potter pulled the door to the dorm room he shared with Lily open. There stood Lily's two best friends, Alice Prewitt and Marlene McKinnon.

"Alright Potter, what's the big emergency?" Alice said, stepping into the room passing him. Marlene followed in behind her.

"It's Evans," he said, closing the door. "You know she hasn't been herself lately."

"Where is she?' Marlene asked. James stepped around them and started across the room.

"In her bedroom, the only place she ever is anymore," James said, stopping in front of Lily's door.

"You worried about her Potter?' Alice laughed.

"No, I'm sick of her crying every night and keeping me up," James lied. He really didn't want Lily's best friends seeing how much he cared. The two girls stepped around him and knocked on the door.

"Lily? Sweetie, it's Alice and Marlene. Can we come in?" Alice called through the door. They could hear a faint crying coming from inside.

"Alright, we're coming in!" Marlene shouted. Alice pushed the door open. "Potter, go find something to do!" James rolled his eyes and walked off. Marlene and Alice walked into Lily's bedroom. She was lying, facedown on her bed, crying.

"Lily, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice asked, running to her side. The two girls sat on the bed, one on each side. Lily sat up.

"Nothing, just, nothing," she said, wiping her eyes furiously. Marlene grabbed Lily's wrists.

"Stop it Lily! We've been in school for two months and you're _**almost**_ falling behind in your classes! What's wrong?" Marlene said; half shouting, half-soothing. Lily looked at her friends. Marlene let her go.

"The Doctor," Lily whispered.

"The what?" Alice asked, confused.

"The Doctor," Lily answered back. She quickly wiped the last tear from her cheek. "He's absolutely adorable with the most charming smile and the warmest green eyes I've ever seen. He's childlike and rash but mature and logical. He bounces around when he's excited about something and lets you know when he's upset. He tends to rant and talk to himself when he's thinking. He's silly and sweet and hilarious and," Lily stopped and smiled. "And he's wonderful!" Alice and Marlene looked at each other, stunned. They'd never heard Lily talk so highly of someone!

"He sounds fantastic, Lily! When did you meet him?" Marlene asked, smoothing out Lily's mess of ginger colored hair.

"Near the end of the summer," she recounted. "He saved my life and asked me to come with him. I wasn't going to but got stuck on his ship and things just kinda went from there."

"Ship? What? A boat or something?" Alice asked. Lily laughed.

"Not exactly," she sighed. "He's a Time Lord. An alien."

"You mean from another country?" Marlene asked. Lily shook her head.

"From outer space!" She said, her eyes gleaming.

"Liar!" Alice laughed. "There's no such thing as aliens from other planets!"

"Says the girl who can cast spells with a magic wand," Lily said, playfully pushing her friend.

"So what? He's from Mars or something?" Marlene asked, laughing.

"No! Gallifrey!" Lily informed them. The two girls laughed, then stopped, looking at Lily.

"Oh my god! You're serious!" Alice shouted. Lily laughed now.

"Yes! He's the last of the Time Lords; travels around in a blue police box that's bigger on the inside. It's a time machine too," Lily explained, a distant look in her eyes.

"Sounds like a pretty exciting life," Marlene said. Lily blinked and looked at her.

"It was," she said, simply.

"Then why didn't you stay with him? It's obvious you have some very," Alice looked to Marlene for the word.

"Strong," Marlene filled in.

"Right! Strong feelings for this Doctor," Alice continued. Lily looked at her quickly.

"What? He's over 900 years old! He's from a different planet! How could I possibly have 'strong feelings' for him?" Lily nearly shouted.

"900 years old?" Marlene asked. "Does he look it?" Lily laughed again.

"No! Not a bit!" She said, smiling.

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is!" Alice said. "Love is love! It doesn't matter what planet you're from!" The three girls laughed together.

"Listen," Lily said, seriously now. "I can't 'love' The Doctor! I barely know him! Now, you two go on down for dinner! I'll be there soon!" She shoved them both gently. The two friends stood up and walked to the door.

"Sheesh Lily! Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" Alice laughed. Marlene laughed and pushed Alice out the door, turning back to look at Lily.

"You're gonna be alright?" Marlene asked, concerned. Lily smiled the best she could.

"Of course! Go on!" She said. Marlene nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Lily fell back down, face first onto the bed. Her mind began to race with a million 'what if's'! What if she'd stayed with The Doctor? What if she hadn't gotten so mad and left? What if she did have 'strong feelings' for him?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Three more chapters...REVIEW NOW!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry to have to post this chapter twice...for some reason, the first time it underlined and italicized the whole thing...maybe it won't this time! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

A warm breeze swept across The Doctor's face. Birds chirped and the sound of children playing rang in his ears. He smiled, leaning back on the bench. He'd been sitting here for nearly two hours watching the young blond girl run around the playground. She was full of life and energy. There was a lot of both of her parents in her. The Doctor looked across the park at the lucky couple. The beautiful blond woman looked up at her husband. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Daddy!" The little girl called from a swing set. "Push me!" The man smiled from the bench and stood to his feet.

"I'm coming Donna!" He ran to his daughter and gently pushed her back and forth on the swing. The Doctor smiled. They were happy. That's all he had really hoped for. He rose and began to walk away from the small park.

"Doctor!" The voice The Doctor would know anywhere called. Had he been caught? How would she have recognized him anyways? He turned around to see Rose looking at her husband and daughter. "Not so high!" She laughed. The Doctor smiled. She still called the meta-crisis Doctor. Knowing everything had worked out for his human clone and the companion he had loved so much, The Doctor returned to his TARDIS. It had been a rough trip to this universe but the box had made it in one piece. The Doctor quickly piloted his TARDIS back to the original universe and threw on the brakes. He walked down the hall silently, stopping at the room Lily had chosen as her own. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was still plain. He sat down on the bed.

"What's that?" He said, reaching over to the table. There was a tiny bracelet laying on it. Jack must have taken it off Lily when he put her to bed so she wouldn't lose it. He picked it up gingerly. It was a simple chain bracelet with a heart shaped charm. On one side of the heart was Lily's name. The other side, was blank. He remembered a passing conversation he and Jack had had with Lily while on Diagon Alley.

_**"How about a magical, holographic wallet?" Jack asked, laughing. He was looking in the window of a shop. Lily laughed.**_

_**"I've already got a magical charm bracelet!" She said, holding up her wrist.**_

_**"What?" The Doctor asked, taking that wrist in his hand. There was a simple heart and inside the heart was a picture of her parents.**_

_**"It shows whatever I'm thinking about," she explained. The Doctor nodded, impressed. "My mum and dad gave it to me for Christmas one year. I charmed it to make it a little more unique."**_

"I wonder," The Doctor said, pulling out his screwdriver. He pointed it at the heart charm and pressed the button. It whirred for a moment before a hazy picture began to show. Apparently, the sonic did work on magical objects. The Doctor laughed then looked closer at the picture. It slowly became clearer and he gasped. It was him! The picture on the heart was of him! He had been the last thing on Lily's mind before Jack had taken the bracelet off her. In that instance, he'd never felt happier. He had been confused about his feelings for Lily. It had been so reminiscent of Rose at times, it had scared him. But Rose was happy, living her own life now. Why couldn't The Doctor do the same?

He jumped to his feet and ran from the room quickly. Upon reaching the console room, he began to pilot the ship. Sparks flew and the TARDIS rocked violently. They were going too fast. But he was going to get her back! If it was the last thing he did!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: TWO MORE! REVIEW!****  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: There was a bit of a mix up with my last update...I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter without realizing it! I am so very sorry for the confusion! All is well now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Lily sat and picked at the meat on her plate with her fork. She wasn't sure what it was. She hadn't been paying any attention. Alice was on her left and Marlene on her right. They were chatting away about something. Again, Lily wasn't paying attention. She looked around. The Great Hall was decorated for this bleak holiday. Red balloons and hearts were everywhere. Valentine's Day wasn't at the top of Lily's list right now. She poked a pea and examined it carefully.

"Lily," an all too familiar voice said, directly behind her. She jumped slightly. He was shouting for attention.

"Did you just call me Lily?" She asked, turning to find James standing there, his hands behind his back. "It's never a good thing when you call me Lily!" She groaned. Him calling her 'Lily' meant only one thing!

"Lily Evans," he announced loudly. She rolled her eyes. "I have something to tell you!"

"What is it Potter?" Lily asked, impatient. He quickly whipped his hands out, full of flowers. No, lilies! Dozens of lilies hung from his hands.

"These are for you!" He said, handing them to her. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"I don't want them!" She pushed his hands away. She turned back around, stabbed blindly at her plate, and shoved the fork into her mouth. She nearly gagged. She hated spinach!

"Now Lily, I wasn't done talking!" James said. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them now, save most of the professors. Lily blushed and turned back to him.

"Potter, just leave me alone! I don't feel good today!" She said. She wasn't really lying. She never felt good. Alice and Marlene came to her defense.

"Go away Potter!" Alice said.

"Stay out of this Prewitt!" James snapped. He dropped the flowers into Lily's lap.

"Potter! I don't want your daft old flowers!" Lily shouted, jumping to her feet. The lilies all fell to the ground in a heap. Lily stopped and looked around the room carefully. She'd have sworn she'd just heard the TARDIS. She shook her head and put her hand to her forehead. _**'I'm loosing my bloody mind!'**_

"Lily will you just let me tell you what I came here to tell you!" James shouted back. Lily turned to walk off but he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Out of my way!" Lily said through gritted teeth. James stood up tall and proud.

"I love you Lily!" He said. Lily froze stunned.

"What?" She asked. Then something, or someone caught her eye. Just over James' shoulder stood a familiar figure. He wore a tan tweed jacket, navy trousers, and a maroon bowtie. Lily shook her head. _**'Seeing things now!'**_ Then she looked around. Several people were looking at James and herself, but most everyone else was staring at her hallucination. That made it real. That made _**him**_ real! "Doctor?" She asked, barely whispering. The Doctor smiled. James, too wrapped up in his own thoughts, didn't realize Lily wasn't looking at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily! Listen to me! The Doctor is gone! He left you! He hurt you! And he's not coming back! But I'm here! And I'm not going anywhere! I won't leave you like he did!" James shouted, shaking her gently. Lily ignored him, continuing to stare at The Doctor who was walking towards them now.

"Are you done yet, Potter?" The Doctor asked. James stood up straight and turned to find The Doctor directly behind him, smirking. "May I speak now?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: One more chapter! Review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Final chapter of my first ever crossover story...ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty:**

The Doctor stood in front of James, staring him down.

"May I speak now?" The Doctor asked again, growing impatient. He didn't like having to repeat himself. James stood, completely still. The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at Lily. "Do you mind if I speak now?" Lily shook her head and The Doctor smiled. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Lily," The Doctor started as he stepped around James. "I've faced The Time War and the complete genocide of my people. I've battled against Daleks and Cybermen, Weeping Angels and The Master, Sontarans and evil cat nurses." He smiled and took Lily's hands in his. "I've lost my entire family, all my friends, and everyone I ever loved." A seriousness overtook The Doctor's face. "But I've never felt as alone as I was those few days without you." Lily laughed lightly, tears in her eyes.

"Few days? That's not really fair," she said as he gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"It's been 5 months, 16 days, and," Lily took The Doctor's wrist and looked at his watch. "Two hours." James grabbed The Doctor by his shoulder and spun him around, finally recovering from the shock.

"You left her! You went and tossed her out like she was yesterday's rubbish! You didn't see how much it hurt her! You can't imagine the nights I've spent listening to her cry herself to sleep! Every night of those 5 months and 16 days! You don't deserve her again!" James shouted. Everyone was watching now, professors included. A tall man with a long white beard began to make his way towards them.

"You're right James. I don't deserve her," The Doctor said sadly. Lily looked at James quickly.

"Just shut it Potter! He didn't really leave me! I left him because I love him! And I knew he couldn't love me too!" Lily shouted, stepping around The Doctor and pointing her finger in James' face. James eyes widened.

"But what about us?" He asked, hurt.

"There is no us!" She screamed at him. The Doctor touched her shoulder and she turned to face him. The look on his face stunned her. He was grinning wildly.

"You love me?" The Doctor asked. Lily laughed.

"Yes! Okay! I do! I love you!" Lily began to rant. "And I know it's stupid because we haven't known each other very long and you're so much older than me! But I just ca…" The Doctor took Lily's face in his hands and crushed his lips against hers. Lily stood completely still for a full thirty seconds. Then, five months, sixteen days, and two hours worth of pent up anger and passion and fire and love came rushing over her. She threw her arms around The Doctor and laced her fingers into his hair. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They held the embrace for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled back, both gasping for air, The Doctor touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Lily," he whispered against her skin. A chill ran down her spine and she laughed.

"Really?" She asked, beaming. The Doctor laughed now and nodded.

"More than anything," he replied. James stood by furious.

"Oi! Doctor!" He said. Lily turned around and The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"What is it Potter?" The Doctor asked.

"I told you! Only my friends call me that!" James shouted as he drew back his fist. Before he had a chance to follow through with the punch, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" The old man with the white beard asked. His voice resounded with age and power. James cowered down quickly.

"No sir, Professor!" He said, backing away.

"Mrs. Evans?" Dumbledore asked, looking at The Doctor. "I didn't know you were expecting a visitor."

"I wasn't. He just sorta popped in and surprised me," Lily said quickly.

"I'm The Doctor," he said, stepping forward with his hand held out. Dumbledore shook it firmly.

"It's an honor to meet you Doctor," he said. Lily stepped forward and took The Doctor's hand.

"Professor," she started then swallowed hard. "I, um, I won't be staying for the rest of the year." Dumbledore nodded, understanding.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you return to your seat and finish your meal," Dumbledore said, turning back to return to the rest of the professors. James sulked off and The Doctor turned to Lily.

"You're coming back?" He asked happily. Lily laughed.

"Of course I am!" She said before pointing a finger at him. "And you're not leaving me again!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" The Doctor laughed. He kissed her quickly before pulling her into a full blown run for the door. Alice leaned over to Marlene.

"What do you get when two worlds collide?" Alice asked, smiling. Marlene looked out the window just in time to see The Doctor pull Lily into a blue box outside.

"What?" She asked. Alice sat back up and smiled.

"A love that reaches beyond age, species, or even time!" Alice said, happily. The two friends smiled and looked back out the window. The light on top of the box began to blink and, slowly, the box itself disappeared.

**THE END!**

**A/N: That's all folks! Review, review, review!  
**


End file.
